1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display uses organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) to emit light. The luminance of light from each OLED depends on driving current. Generally, luminance increases as driving current increases. The driving current may be generated by a driving transistor in each pixel. Over time, the driving transistor deteriorates. As a result, the driving current output from the driving transistor decreases to degrade display quality.
A current measuring unit has been proposed to include semiconductor elements. The measuring capability of such a current measuring unit may differ based on semiconductor manufacturing environment. As a result, measured values output from multiple current measuring units may differ from each other.